THE LOST FIVE part 2: night of the living five
by JMS135
Summary: this story is a sequel to The lost five: lost in the city, and it takes place two years after our last adventure, this are going strange at their school, and everyone knows what happens at that school in the day but what happens during the night. join Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Judy and Alvin on another adventure, with spooks.
1. Chapter 1

**hey everybody, I am back and here is my sequel after taking the day off, enjoy.**

**still Jeanette's point of view.**

ever since I wrote that first novel of Me, Simon, Judy, Theodore and Alvin getting lost in the city we got famous writing a true story novel, I was planning on making a sequel, we got lost in the city at age 11, but something else has happened at age 13.

every Friday me, Brittany, Eleanor and Judy have a girls night out, while they are talking I sometimes write on my notepad, sometimes at the end of the girls night out Me and Judy go to my house and Judy and I tell each other what happen the me, her and the three boys two years before getting lost in a city, this adventure we had almost feels like a horror movie.**  
**

here is what happened.

**12 years ago.**

at age 11 we had to do a therapy for simon, because he has been depressed over killing two people, luckily with our support, he was up and running and was able to move on only as long as no one mentions the incident.

one time some one did teasing simon about it and that person almost ended up 6 feet underground.

sooner nothing like that ha happened again.

**2 years later**

this is where the horror begins.

first off what had happened was when Me, Simon, Judy, Alvin and Theodore were in the lab alone we heard some giggles.

then in the art room the lights came off then we heard a scream then the lights came on and it was revealed no one was screaming and Me and the other four were the only ones who heard them, as well as in the music room we heard music and saw no one was playing anything but we can still hear it.

even one time at lunch something happened with simon.

" at the boys showers first I was in my uniform, then the lights went out and when the lights went on I was naked, then a guy came in and saw me", said Simon.

" what happened then", said Judy.

" the guy started to have an erection and was chasing after me", said simon, we all laughed.

" how did you get your clothes back", said Theodore.

" I always change clothes at school as well, then the guy came at me and started flirting at me", said Simon.

" I never knew we had gay people at our school", said Alvin.

" it was funnier than what happened in the rooms with Alvin and Brittany", said Simon.

" hey I did nothing, all I was, was in the shower washing myself, then Brittany came in the room staring at me acting like a pervert, and smiled like a retard, thinking she is having a good time", said Alvin.

" wasn't that the other way round", said Simon.

" oh shut up", said Alvin.

" don't you guys think something is going on here", I said.

something is going on in our school, and we are going to find out what it is.

**next chapter will turn up soon, until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	2. Chapter 2

**time for another chapter of this story, I like to thank alvinascar5, alvinandbrittanyforeverlove, wolfblue, and the simonette254 for reviewing this story, I am going to see how good I go from here after the last story I made.**

**enjoy.**

the Chipmunks, Judy and I both arrived at the school on a Friday night to see what was going on, once they were inside they see students, some alive some as monsters, the school now looks different, it feels like that this happens during the night.

in the gym it looks like a maze, the assembly room is creepy, there is a tower at the top of the building, the library is like a tomb, the potting shed at the garden could be haunted, the cafeteria has food which tastes disgusting, the monsters are mainly Vampires, Mummy's, Zombies and werewolves.

then a witch came to us, she looked like a principal.

" you must be my new students", said the lady.

" us" we said.

" yes you, all five of you welcome, now since you are knew I should schedule you here next week at 10 o'clock at night and I can give you your time table then", said the principal.

"wait were not here to be students", said simon.

" are you already student's coming here during the day", said the principal.

" yes ma'am", said Judy.

" just call me miss killian", said miss killian.

" okay", said Judy.

" during the day students come to learn and during the night monsters learn, since you are not going to be students at the night can I at least show you around", said miss killian and we agreed.

after we got showed around the place we got placed at a table ready to get something to eat, today was Friday, so we get the Friday night special, fried chicken covered in bread crumbs, French fries, a vanilla ice-cream sundae with whipped cream, Marshmallows, custard, Strawberry sauce, Chocolate mousse, also covered in hot melting chocolate, skittles, with kit kats around the bowls, and on top is a doughnut with Chocolate cream filling, and in the doughnut ring is raspberry flavoured jelly with a cherry on top, the dessert looks so good my taste buds have an erection, as for a drink we each get lemonade, but what we didn't know was that miss killian poured poison in one of the drinks. so that means one of us is going to end up poisoned, but who, when we started eating Theodore started drinking his drink and didn't get poisoned, then I drank mine to, and didn't get poisoned, then Judy drank hers and so did Alvin and neither of them got poisoned so it only left simon's drink, at first I thought he was going to get poisoned, but he didn't because he didn't drink the lemonade.

once we left, we vowed never to return to that school, but next week we decided to return to see if miss killian is up to something.

and all I know for sure she is up to something and whatever she is up to, it is not good at all.

and she knows that Simon's drink is poisoned and he didn't drink it, she is mad that her plan didn't start out well.

and her plan is killing the five of us.

**next chapter will be very soon, so last time they got lost in a big city away from home and now they know that their school is normal during the day and haunted during the night, and someone is out to kill them, come join me next time for chapter 3. until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello everybody I am back and I am up and ready for chapter 3 of the lost five: night of the living five. enjoy.**

when we got back home we started to go to sleep, the next day was Saturday so we decided to hang in the tree house just the five of us while Brittany is at the cheerleader club and while Eleanor is with Miss miller at the grocery store, what we are doing is talking about last night, a school that is normal during the day and haunted during the night.

" we should go back their tonight", said Alvin.

" we shouldn't, we are only going to go to that school during the day", said Simon.

" why shouldn't we go back during the night", said Alvin.

" because it is spooky and someone had jut spiked my drink with poison", said Simon.

" you always make up excuses", said Alvin.

" to keep you from making trouble", said Simon.

Alvin then groaned.

" you just won't shut up will you, I mean you always get on people's nerves, you never care about anyone but yourself and every time you make plans for us it always turns out bad", said Alvin.

" what you just said describes you", said Simon.

" oh shut up", said Alvin.

two days later which is Monday we took a look at the school, and it is revealed that it is nothing as the same as it was during the dark, so it is true, that this school is safe during the day and haunted during the night.

and we also know the reason why the strange things that Friday afternoon was actually, the scream was a ghost, there were also ghosts when we heard the giggles and the music playing, and how simon ended up naked in the boys changing room was that the witch had made his clothes he was wearing disappeared and he also hypnotized the guy to chase simon around the room as a pervert, so the guy was straight all along.

any way we decided to go back to that school at night, (any night) and fix this problem once and for all, on Tuesday the next day, we were at the lunch room discussing on what we should do, we decided to go back to the school Friday night. the we heard a shout.

" HEY", we turned and saw Nathan, ever since the wolf man incident Nathan stopped bullying Theodore and started picking on simon, forcing him to do his homework. he came to us and said to simon.

" I thought I told you to do my homework", said Nathan.

" why would I do that", said Simon.

" because of you I got a mark on my permanent record, you're lucky your friends are here, I am even surprised you actually have friends", said Nathan.

" and I am surprised and amazed you're still retarded", said Simon as he poured chocolate milk all over him. then Nathan was about to punch him when his friend Diesel stopped him.

" no fighting, Talbot said one more and you are going to military school".

" I WILL KILL YOU", said Nathan to simon then he said.

" be at the bike rack at 3 o'clock today, you are going down, and you better be their or you will regret it", said Nathan as he walked away.

Simon feels like he is in trouble now.

sooner we are at the gym, which is not a maze, and we saw Simon Hiding in one of the closets

" what are you doing Simon", said Judy.

" I am Hiding, it was Alvin's Suggestion I hide until tonight", said Simon.

" don't take Alvin's Advice on Hiding take my Advise and Leave the school before 3 o'clock, we heard that he is super angry he even heard that you were the one that hijacked his Sandwich with peppers", said Theodore.

" about time he figured out it was me and not Alvin", said Simon.

" you did kill those two people a couple of years ago so you can knock Nathan out so hard he won't even wake up until we graduate college", said Alvin.

" I doubt that Alvin", said Simon.

" why", said Alvin.

" I killed the two last year because I was stronger than them, I don't even know that who is stronger between me and Nathan", said Simon.

" if you're not Stronger than Nathan, Nathan will crush you, turn you into a smoothie and drink you for protein", said Alvin.

" we need to get out of here quick because it's nearly 3 o'clock", I said.

we started to get out of the gym and were about to leave the school when.

RING.

the bell.

It is 3 o'clock.

it is time for Simon and Nathan to fight.

**well next chapter will be up maybe next week or sooner, sorry for the wait but I was only taking a little break, and I Almost got a writers block.**

**until next time**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4 is here time to fight**

**Enjoy.**

we might sneak around the school and run straight home and ask Dave/ miss miller/ Judy's parents if we could move out of here and go to Mexico. we were about to head out but we are stopped.

" STOP RIGHT THERE", we turned to see Nathan.

" Don't think I was going to let you get away with what you did at lunch", said Nathan.

" Just leave me alone", said Simon.

" I don't think I will, you are so ugly I can't believe someone would actually date you", said Nathan, then Simon got angry, Charged at Nathan and tackled him to the ground, then he grabbed Nathan's head and Banged it on the ground.

looks like Simon is Stronger than Nathan after all.

Simon got off Nathan and Nathan Tackled Simon and Started punching him, then Simon Grabbed Nathan from behind and putted him in a headlock, Choking him, it reminded me off what he did to the teenager at the creepy forest.

then simon realised what he is doing and got off, he couldn't believe it, he almost killed Nathan, soon we left the school and headed straight home, we also remembered the Halloween dance is on Friday and today is Tuesday so that the dance is 3 days away.

I am not sure if Simon is going to ask me to the dance but he will. I hope.

**I am sorry for making it short, but I Just heard some bad news, today while my Grandfather was on his cruise, he died because of having a heart attack.**

**I need support, And I don't think I can continue for a while, I am still finishing this story and my other one, but only later. until next time**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here I have chapter 5, and I am now coping my grandfathers death, I just can't believe he just died while his cruise holiday wasn't even close to ending, anyway R.I.P Pop anyway, I am moving on and my brother thought I was cutting myself, anyway new subject enjoy this story.**

the next day was Wednesday and I went to Simon's house to visit after School, this is were I am Going to ask him to the Dance. I don't Know how. a few people gave me advise.

Eleanor told me to write a card that says _will you go to the dance with me._

Brittany told me to buy him Something and ask him.

Judy told me to tell him at the right time at the right place.

I decided to go for Judy's option.

While me and Simon are in Simon's room, we were doing our homework, Simon hadn't said Anything though, ever since what happened yesterday, Simon Didn't even turn up at the school and neither did Nathan, Fearing that Simon could kill him like he did to the teenager and the fat guy when we were far away from home, I am not sure is he is going to ask me to the dance because of that.

I have decided to make my move.

" so Simon", said Jeanette.

" yeah", said Simon.

" you know there is a Halloween dance in a couple of days right", I said.

" right", said Simon.

" I was wondering if you would go to the Dance with me", said Jeanette.

" I don't know, you see I don't think I feel like going to the dance after what had just happened", said Simon.

" I know what you did was bad but don't let that get you in the way of having a good time at the dance, I know something that can make you feel better", said Jeanette.

" and what is that", said Simon.

I only just smiled then gave him a kiss, and we deepened the kiss, we are kissing passionately then we pulled away, luckily we stopped because if we didn't and kept on doing that I am sure we would end up hooking up.

" so do you feel better now", I said.

" yeah", said Simon.

" well I will be seeing you tomorrow", I said.

" okay see you later", said Simon.

then I left waiting for the big day to arrive.

at Thursday afternoon me and my sisters and Judy went to the mall to get our dresses for the dance Brittany wore rose pink, I wore a violet Purple, Eleanor wore Lime green and Judy wore Silver.

Just before we were about to leave Brittany found Something in her purse and it was a note and it was from Alvin and Alvin told Brittany to read it any time she wants and she decided to read it while we are walking our way home, and the note is a poem and it says.

_your beautiful eyes_

_matches the Beautiful Sky_

_Your Beautiful Hair_

_matches the beautiful sunset_

_Your Beautiful face_

_is as soft as wool_

_and Your heartbeat_

_is like music to my ears_

_you are so Beautiful _

_and that is why I love you_

_and Always will and Always have._

It may not be a poem but Brittany didn't care since it was Alvin giving her compliments. I was about to leave when I heard Brittany sigh.

" oh so Beautiful, sweet poem, somebody please, catch me", said Brittany as she fainted.

looks like I know why Alvin and Brittany are dating.

while we tried to get Brittany to wake up someone was watching us with a few of her friends, three witches named miss Murderess, Miss Stablin, and miss darkness, the three were with miss killian, as they watch the three of us waking Brittany up.

the miss Darkness said Something.

" are we going to the dance tomorrow".

then miss killian said," yes we will, we should go in there and ruin the dance for them, remember, the three boys, the one with the cap, the one with the glasses and the fat one are the three to go and also the Two girls with the glasses are also the ones we are after, as for the fat girl and the girl that just fainted, leave them be, we must only deal, with the other five children, you know guys I always wanted a child, and now I now I think I will have one, ON TOAST".

then the witches cackled waiting for Friday night to come.

**here you have it, and my first day back at school was okay, and my home economics teacher is pregnant, yes I am expecting not only another teacher of a mother but also expecting another ****substitute teacher. anyway I promise that the next chapter will turn up soon, so until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey everyone chapter 6 of this story is here. and there is going to be a song in this one, enjoy.**

today was the day, Friday night, the Halloween dance, me and Simon and our friends are dancing, we have to make sure miss killian and her witchy friends don't turn up.

we were having a good time then we heard someone.

" LADIES AND GENTLEMEN MAY I REPRESENT YOU KILLIAN AND THE WHICHETTE'S", said the announcer.

" thanks for the marvellous introduction Joe",said Miss killian.

I am betting what she is going to sing is going to hypnotise everyone hear so we covered our ears.

_I put a spell on you_

_and now your'e mine_

_you can't stop the things I do_

_I ain't lying_

_in 300 years_

_the school was okay_

_now it is bad_

_with hell to pay_

_I put a spell on you _

_and now your'e mine._

_I put a spell on you_

_and now your gone_

_my wham-my fell on you_

_and it was strong_

_your wretched little lives_

_all been cursed cause _

_of all witches working_

_and I am the worst_

_I put a spell on you _

_and now your'e mine_

_If you don't believe _

_you better get superstitious_

_and I am __vicious_

_I put a spell on you_

_and now your'e done_

_the end for you for bad_

_and me for fun._

_and if you don't believe me _

_you better get __superstitious_

_and I am so vicious._

_I put a spell on you_

_and now your_ mine.

the people are now hypnotised and are going crazy by listening to that song, luckily me, Simon, Judy, Theodore and Alvin didn't hear, unfortunately, Brittany and Eleanor did.

while the people are dancing the witches start chasing us while the five of us start running away, the four of them are after us, and the five of us are running away from them, it is time for us to start hiding.

the five of us ran in the tree house and hid while the four witches are still looking for us, I took a look through the little wall at the closed window and at the other side is another eye and a voice shouting.

" PEEK A BOO", it was one of the witched, they caught us.

**WOE! I didn't see that coming will Jeanette, Simon, Theodore, Alvin and Judy make it out of the tree house away from those witches, let's see what will happen, as for the song it was called I put a spell on you. until next time you start reviewing while I go straight to the panic room, see you soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey everyone chapter 7 of the lost five night of the living five, enjoy.**

the witches entered the tree house trapping us we need to think of how to get out.

" your time of living is just about up", said Miss killian about to strike at us Ending our lives when the five of us went through the gaps between the four witches knocking them all over and we ran out of the tree house and into the Seville Residence, Brittany and Eleanor are still at the dance and are still in the Hypnotic trance of dancing and it can only be broken once the witches are dead or they stop the spell or wait till sunrise and that is what ends the spell.

with the four witches were now furious and are now looking for us, and are going to finish the five of us off, but that ain't going to have us taken away being turned to toads.

while we are at the Seville residence we played monopoly, and we were about to finish the game with Judy winning when we see the witches at the street singing another song.

_I have a potion_

_to cause a __commotion_

_you mix some garlic with_

_clasher and glue._

_you dab it on_

_your elbow and arms_

_and ZAP._

_it makes a toad out of you._

_zap the world _

___zap the world _

_get together_

___get together_

___together we can zap the world._

_zap the world _

_zap the world _

_get together_

_get together_

_together we can_

_zap zap zap zap zap_

_ZAP THE WORLD._

_my British wizard_

_he gave me this lizard._

_he rubs it's nose_

_on a bald eagles beak._

_he dips it's tail in_

_stale English ale _

_and ZAP._

_he makes you sneeze _

_for a wee._

_zap the world _

_zap the world _

_get together_

_get together_

_together we can zap the world._

_zap the world _

_zap the world _

_get together_

_get together_

_together we can_

_zap zap zap zap zap_

_ZAP THE WORLD._

_Your'e all so rotten._

_but I haven't forgotten _

_I get so wicked just _

_watching you work_

_ungrateful to._

_the voodoo guru _

_and zap zap zap_

_a bunch of widows like you._

_zap the world _

_zap the world _

_get together_

_get together_

_together we can zap the world._

_zap the world _

_zap the world _

_get together_

_get together_

_together we can_

_zap zap zap zap zap_

_ZAP THE WORLD._

we kept quiet so they won't even here us and enter the house.

but unfortunately.

BAM

the door slammed opened revealing the witches.

" you wouldn't think you are going to just get away from us aren't you", said miss Killian.

we stepped back in shock.

" your time has come", said all four witches charging at us and we took a step back as the witches ran straight for the boiler room, we shut the door and turn the heater on and watched the witches melt.

we are safe, the school is staying normal forever, the spell has broken so Brittany, Eleanor and the others went back home.

we thought we weren't going to have a great Halloween this year, but, think again, things went well at the end.

**TEN YEARS LATER.**

it was another girls night out and it was time for me to show my sisters and my best friend Judy, the next novel I made of Me, Judy, Simon, Theodore and Alvin going on another adventure and this adventure of us the lost five still continues.

**you know what that means, yep another sequel coming right up, I would like to thank all of you for reading this story liking this story, and better yet Reviewing it, the two songs in this story are from both films, I put a spell on you from Hocus Pocus and Zap the world from HR Pufnstuf. so for until I see you again.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
